Band Trans:A NarutoReal Life Crossover
by SilverShellBullet
Summary: Band Trans:A NarutoMy Life CrossoverNote:I don't own Naruto.I own the characters Ben,Drei,and DillonDJ as seeing as I'm Ben and DJ is my friend.Drei...well...I created him myself.Masashi Kishimoto has complete ownership of Naruto.That is all.So...yanno...


Band Trans:A Naruto/My Life Crossover

Note:I don't own Naruto.I own the characters Ben,Drei,and Dillon/DJ.Masashi Kishimoto has complete ownership of Naruto.That is all.So...yanno...I'll just put the disclaimer in the summary so I don't have to repeat it every frickin' chapter.Rated T for cussing.

Note2:Italics are first person view.I'll do them in script as per so everyone knows who's talkin'.

Note3:Um...too many notes...uhh...oh.Yeah! You're prolly wondering what the hell this has to do with Naruto...but...you'll see soon enough.

---------------------------------------

Intro:One Shot!A Chance To Escape The Real World!

"So...you're really serious about starting a band?" a teenage boy sporting a pair of glasses and spikey hair asked the other teenage boy that's leaning on the locker by his.

Ben_:This is Dillon Syno,my best friend. I known him since...4th Grade.He's one of the main dudes in my band.YES,I'LL GET TO THAT LATER!_

"Of course,DJ,"the teenage boy said in a mid-pubensence(you know...not too deep,not too high) voice while stroking his blackish-brown hair with blonde highlights on the bangs.

Ben:_There's me.Ben Wheelz.7th Grade Outcast at your service._

"Ah. So I assume we're going to hold auditions...when...and...where,Ben?" DJ asked the teenage boy.

"Um...no...clue...but I'm takin' this seriously.Trust me." the teenaged that was adressed to as Ben said.

"Alright...but where are we going to get our equipment and all that crap!" DJ yelled at Ben.

"Just wait...we'll get it...somehow..."Ben said with cold sweat dripping down his face.Laughing nervously,he ran into the bathroom. He sighed as a transparent ghost-like figure that looked exactly like Ben,but more mature and taller appeared right by him as he looked into the mirror.

"Made a promise you couldn't keep,eh?" the transparent figure chuckled.

"Drei...now's not the time...and people will think I'm talkin' to myself since nobody else can see ya..." Ben scorned with concern.

Ben:_This is Drei Ikkagura,my to bring hope to the new world,I keep him along with me.(_Drei:HEY!)_...Just kidding.snickers_

"All right,all right...but I have an idea,"Drei laughed. "Buuuuuuuuut...since you didn't say it's not the time...I guess I'll wait until later." Ben clenched his fist.

"I'd kill you if you were solid," Ben snarled.He walked out of the bathroom and grabbed assorted books from his locker,then his CD Case and Black Walkman with redish orange flames(the cool looking kind of flames) and a dragon sticker in the center of it. He dashed down the steps of the school and walked home.

-----At Night That Day: 9:00 PM-----

Ben layed down on his bed,wearing a casual muscle shirt and some shorts,revealing his weak arms and scrawny legs. He thought to himself deeply as he looked around his room. He noticed his Naruto Manga Volumes 1-7 on his desk. He quickly jumped up from his bed and started to read. Drei appeared right by him.

"Will reading manga really help in this situation?" Drei let out a sigh. He still retained the same clothes as Ben,but more muscular,taller,and mature.

"No...but it'd be really cool if I could rock out. Trust me...if Naruto started a rock band,it'd be awesome,"Ben replied with a grin.

"Ben...what if I can tell you...there's a way to get to Konohagakure...but it'll be only one chance?" Drei said with concern.

"I'd call DJ and tell him to meet me where ever we can so we can get to Konohagakure,"Ben grinned.

"Well you can.See...there's not much you know about me...but all will be revealed.Just head to the dock and bring DJ with you.Okay?"Drei said while he disapeared.

"...There's no other chance,"Ben said dark-like as he picked up his phone and dialed DJ's number. DJ picked up,with loud rock music blasting in the background.

"Listenin' to music again?This late?"Ben sighed.

"Well...it's something to pass the time...so yeah...why did you call!"DJ yelled as Ben struggled to hear what DJ said.

"Well...what if I told you there's a way to get to Konohagakure...?"Ben told DJ the whole story and they agreed to meet at the docks tomorow after school. Ben hanged up the phone and stretched,getting ready to go to bed. He pulled down his covers and snuggled under them,falling asleep fast.

----End Intro----

Ben:So how did ya like the Intro?  
DJ:It doesn't explain much...  
Ben:Buuuuut it will soon!  
DJ:Like Drei's past?  
Ben:Wait...you know who Drei is?  
DJ:Who doesn't?And I know his past too.snickers

Ben:Tell me...please...;-;  
Author/Me:All will be revealed soon.Yanno.  
Ben:GRAAAAAAH! I'LL KILL YOU!chases Author/Me  
Author/Me:AHHHHHHHHHH!runs  
DJ:Such immature brats.sigh


End file.
